


Dolores dulces

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Reencuentro, Romance, ex novio, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde Harry y Louis se reencuentran luego de mucho tiempo, y todo ha cambiado... o no tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolores dulces

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :) ❤

Harry ya sabía que estaba ahí, lo sabía porque en una ciudad tan pequeña era imposible no saberlo.  
Louis había vuelto, y Harry realmente no sabía qué hacer con esa información, es decir, ¿se suponía que debía hacer algo? Porque él no estaba muy seguro…  
La historia de LouisYHarry la terminó Louis, no él, cuando decidió marcharse a estudiar a otro país, porque incluso cuando Louis se lo dijo, Harry no había querido dejarlo todo, dejar un año y medio de relación, dejar a lo que él creía que era el amor de su vida. Pero para Louis no fue así, él había decidido por su cuenta que cada uno tendría que tomar caminos diferentes, tenía que estar con más gente, porque “¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a poder mantener una relación a distancia, Harry? Conoceremos a más personas” y si, Harry se había obligado a conocer a otras personas, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero Louis siempre se hacía presente en su mente para boicotear sus planes.  
Porque Harry nunca conoció nada que no fuera Louis ni tampoco quería hacerlo, Louis le enseñó todo lo que sabía, y se lo enseñó tan, pero tan bien, que Harry no quería a otra persona, porque ninguna estaba a la altura de Louis. Y a Harry le molestaba todo de los demás chicos, le molestaba como sus dientes chocaban incómodamente cuando se besaban, o como más que besarlo succionaban sus labios o si hacían ruidos para comer, le molestaba que no tuvieran idea de nada, porque en ese pueblo nadie tenía nunca idea de nada, además ¿Cuántas personas abiertamente gays puedes encontrar en una ciudad pequeña? Claro que ya estábamos en el 2014 y los juicios morales eran muy diferentes a cómo eran hace diez años, pero de verdad ni siquiera había muchos sitios para ellos. Había una sola discoteca homosexual y era lo bastante pequeña como para parecer simplemente un bar, aunque la verdad es que Harry fue solo una vez allí porque descubrió que la mayoría de las personas que iban a bailar a ese lugar solo buscaban un pene y el otro mínimo porcentaje eran snobs intolerables.  
Y entonces cada que hablaba con un chico y escuchaba las burradas que salían de su boca, extrañaba a Louis, que siempre tenía las palabras justas y comentarios sarcásticos e inteligentes o al Louis que le enseñaba música nueva todos los días y al Louis que viajaba a la capital por unos días y traía cds o recuerdos ingeniosos que Harry le fascinaban.  
Y por supuesto que Harry recordaba el día que se conocieron como si fuera ayer, o mejor dicho, el día que Louis lo conoció a Harry porque Harry había suspirado por él desde que comenzó el instituto.  
Louis comenzaba su último año pero a Harry le quedaban aún dos más para acabar el colegio. Era el hijo de la dueña del instituto, así que siempre se quedaba hasta que todos se iban así él y su madre volvían juntos a casa. Y un día, 27 de mayo del 2007 para ser exactos, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de su madre, pensando que ya no había nadie más allí, pero cuando entró a la salita de espera, se encontró con un Louis cabizbajo jugando con un teléfono que hoy en día sería lo mismo que un ladrillo pero en esa época era una genialidad, y Harry se preguntó que había hecho Louis esta vez, porque aunque él sabía que su rendimiento académico era excelente (porque sí, había estado revisando los expedientes de Louis) también sabía que siempre se metía en problemas. Y Louis levantó los ojos de su aparatoso teléfono cuando oyó que Harry cerraba la puerta. “Hola” dijo Harry nervioso porque era la primera vez que podía hablar con Louis, y Louis siempre tenía una apariencia de superioridad, es decir él ni siquiera se molestaba en hacer bromas a los menores, como Zayn y sus otros amigos que se pasaban las horas escolares atormentando a los chicos de cursos inferiores, aunque nadie se metía con Harry… porque meterse con Harry estaba directamente ligado a meterse con la directora, y no, gracias. “Hola” respondió Louis sin darle mucha importancia, volviendo a su teléfono, y a Harry le parecía realmente injusto que a él se le hiciera tan complicado saludarlo y Louis ni siquiera le diera importancia a la situación “Tu… ¿Tu estas esperando a mi madre?” Le preguntó Harry y Louis lo miró confundido “¿Por qué esperaría yo a tu madre?” “Oh.. uhm… mi madre es la directora” Intentó explicar Harry y Louis al fin pareció comprender “¡Oh! ¿Anne, es decir, la señora Styles, es tu madre?” “Si” y Louis sonrió hacia Harry y era la primera vez que él podía observar su sonrisa tan de cerca y vio como unas pequeñísimas arruguitas se formaban en sus ojos “Está hablando con mis padres. Creo que obtuve una beca o algo por el estilo” y luego se quedaron hablando un montón de tiempo, porque los padres de Louis nunca salían, y de camino a casa Harry le habló a su mamá de lo genial que era Louis, porque realmente lo era, y no era para nada el chico engreído que Harry había imaginado (y que el pensara que era engreído no significa que no le gustase)  
Y luego de eso hubo más charlas cada vez que se cruzaban, y luego más y más charlas, y amistad y visitas a las casas… y el resto es historia.  
Y la ruptura, obviamente, como olvidarla. En la azotea, Harry ya se lo veía venir, porque Louis andaba extraño últimamente, como si todo lo que Harry hiciera lo molestara o fuese muy infantil para él. Aún le dolía ese día, esos últimos días…  
Entonces llegó el momento, y Louis se fue, sin casi despedirse de Harry.

Ahora habían pasado siete años, y faltaba uno para que Harry terminara su carrera en la universidad, él había decidido quedarse a estudiar en la ciudad porque no quiso alejarse de su madre, había visto lo mucho que había sufrido esta cuando Gemma se fue.  
Para ser sinceros nunca pensó que llegaría el día que alguien le dijera que Louis había vuelto, pero el encargado fue Liam, Liam el mismo que había odiado en la secundaria cuando no conocía a Louis ni a sus amigos. Pero a medida que su relación con Louis avanzaba Harry se había vuelto cercano a Zayn y Liam e incluso cuando ellos terminaron, su amistad siguió, por raro que parezca, porque casi siempre que el núcleo de una amistad se va, los demás se separan, pero no, a pesar de que solo Louis los unía al principio, su amistad se hizo más fuerte e incluso Niall, el novio de Liam (que tenía un año más que Harry y uno menos que los otros chicos) se había convertido en un muy buen amigo de Harry.

Y entonces ahora escuchaba anécdotas sobre como la habían pasado viendo a Louis, de lo que habían hecho y de lo que les había contado, porque ellos seguían siendo sus amigos, siempre lo fueron y estaba claro que lo seguirían siendo. así que Harry simplemente escuchaba con Niall, que también estaba algo excluido del asunto Louis, aunque ya lo había conocido, entonces el único que no lo había visto era Harry y se daba cuenta como todos trataban de hablar lo menos posible de Louis cuando él estaba cerca y él agradecía en silencio, porque realmente no quería saber de Louis… o por lo menos eso intentaba hacerse creer.

 

Los viernes eran los días felices de Harry, felices porque significaba que no tenía que cursar hasta el martes, y felices porque siempre se quedaba a merendar en esa cafetería pequeña donde vendían las magdalenas de arándanos más ricas que había comido en toda su vida.  
Entonces ahí estaba, sentado en el sitio que más le gustaba, pegado al gran ventanal donde la lluvia caía sin parar, y en una mano tenía el café y en la otra unos apuntes subrayados con colores fosforescentes, porque se acercaban los exámenes y bueno… a pesar de que hoy era el día feliz, podía estudiar un poquito.  
Pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido y toda la gente se había ido, así que le pagó a Sara, la amable y regordeta señora que atendía (y malcriaba) a Harry cuando iba allí. Y se dispuso a salir del lugar, la lluvia que parecía caer el doble de fuerte que antes, lo empapó ni bien cruzó la puerta y su maldito auto estaba en el taller porque una piedra le había roto un faro (Y Harry no quería pensar en eso porque cada vez que recordaba cómo se estropeó el faro de su auto nuevo, quería asesinar a alguien) entonces solo le quedaba correr bajo la lluvia, con la mochila puesta sobre la cabeza y con los hombros encorvados como si fueran a protegerlo de algo. Aún quedaban varias calles para llegar a su casa y Harry estaba empapado y sin aliento, así que se refugió bajo un techito para recuperarse, y un automóvil se estacionó donde él estaba y lo alumbraba con sus faros (que no estaban para nada rotos) y Harry no le prestó atención porque estaba cansado, enfadado y muy, muy mojado.  
“¡Harry!” Oyó que gritaban desde el auto, y la verdad no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz cantarina, pero decidió no creer, así que alzó la mirada para comprobar y efectivamente, tras la ventanilla baja del asiento del conductor estaba Louis, que apenas se hacía visible con la lluvia cayendo a mares, pero claramente era Louis, a Harry no le cabían dudas. “¡Sube! ¡Te llevaré a casa!” ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Y Harry podría ser muy masoquista pero no iba a subir al coche de su ex novio, y pensó seriamente en ignorarlo y hacer de cuenta que no había oído nada, que no había nadie allí, pero era tarde y él ya no tenía 16 años “¡Estoy bien!” Harry intentaba desesperadamente sonar relajado pero no lo estaba consiguiendo para nada “¡Vamos Hazz!” y el apodo hizo que el corazón superficialmente remendado de Harry flaqueara “¡Estoy mojado!” “¿Qué importa? Sube de una vez” Y ya era en vano luchar, además hacía frio, así que nuevamente puso su mochila en la cabeza para cubrirse, se dirigió al automóvil y con timidez entró al auto. Y era gracioso lo tímido que se sentía Harry, porque ¿Quién puede sentirse cohibido después de que tantas cosas pasaron? Es decir, casi dos años de noviazgo, dos años de conocerse mejor que nadie, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, Harry era un manojo de nervios y timidez y se arrepentía un poco por haber subido ¿pero que iba a hacer? No tenía opción y conocía muy bien la testarudez de Louis, siempre se hacía lo que él quería, y las cosas iban bien así, las cosas salían bien cuando Louis lo proponía.  
“Hola Hazz” Le dijo Louis una vez que el auto se puso en marcha “Hola Louis” nada de apodos para Harry, y aún no se animaba a voltear su cara y mirar la de Louis con claridad después de tanto tiempo, y el coche se empezó a mover sin siquiera preguntar la dirección a donde llevar a Harry, porque Louis ya lo sabía y ninguno de los dos decía nada, era raro pero a la vez familiar, porque Louis y Harry solían pasarse horas paseando sin rumbo, sin hablar, con la diferencia de que ahora sus manos no descansaban juntas y entrelazadas. Y Harry simplemente miraba por la ventana, sin poder en realidad distinguir nada más que luces borrosas por la lluvia, así que apoyó su frente en el vidrio y dejó que su aliento lo empañara, y entonces llegaron recuerdos de las veces que había escrito H&L 4ever en el vidrio empañado, así que cerro la boca rápidamente.  
Y, más rápido de lo que Harry había pensado, estaban afuera de su casa con el auto aún en contacto “Gracias por, ya sabes, traerme y todo eso” le dijo Harry a Louis y por primera vez se volteó a verlo bien, y se sorprendió un poco, porque ya no era el adolescente que él recordaba, un poquitín gordito y con el flequillo pegado a la frente, ahora Louis estaba flaquísimo, había perdido mucho peso, sin dudas y su cabello estaba más largo aunque su flequillo se acomodaba de forma tal que no cubria su frente y Louis también miraba a Harry, pero Harry podría jurar que él seguía casi igual que en la escuela, es decir ahora no tenía flequillo tampoco, pero suponía que estaba casi igual. Y a pesar de que Louis estaba diferente, seguía estando igual en cierto modo… aunque ahora lo veía más pequeño, bastante más pequeño, podría jurar que si se paraban el uno al lado del otro, Harry le pasaría varios centímetros, porque eso sí, había crecido bastante estos años. Louis sonrió, en un de nada silencioso y antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, Harry se le adelantó “Bueno, me voy” “Espera” pidió Louis rápidamente, justo cuando Harry se había volteado a abrir la puerta, pero se volvió, como Louis lo pidió y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos “Harry, crees… ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?” y Harry pestañeó “Oh-Uh, hoy no Louis… estoy cansado, yo… lo siento, adiós” y bajó del auto rápidamente, porque no había forma de que esté preparado para hablar con Louis, no aún por lo menos.

 

Y el día siguiente a eso Harry se levantó enfermo, como era obvio que pasaría, porque ¿a quién se le ocurre correr bajo la lluvia en invierno? Así que, estuvo así varios días, ni siquiera salía de la cama.  
Cuando se recuperó volvió a la rutina pero solo iba de la universidad a casa, y el jueves cayó en cuenta de que el sábado era el cumpleaños de Zayn y no podía no ir, simplemente no podía, porque era Zayn… pero también sabía lo que significaba ir, no cabía dudas de que Louis estaría allí y Harry no quería volver a ver a Louis, porque después de la última vez, sentía esa incomodidad en el estómago que sientes cada vez que haces algo vergonzoso, esa incomodidad que te hace fruncir el ceño, poner la cara entre tus manos y que te preguntes ¿Por qué? Y quizás para Louis no haya sido la gran cosa, pero para Harry…

 

El sábado llegó volando, y Zayn había ido a visitar a Harry el día anterior porque lo conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro de que le diría que estaba enfermo de nuevo, así que ahora se había quedado sin excusas.  
Se puso los pantalones más ajustados que encontró, y una remera negra bajo una camisa leñadora abierta y creía que estaba presentable.  
El apartamento donde Zayn vivía era amplio y ahora con los muebles corridos el espacio parecía doblemente grande, y había luces de colores y música fuerte, porque a Zayn le encantaban las fiestas. Harry lo buscó y le dio un fuerte abrazo prometiéndole traerle el regalo mañana (en verdad lo había olvidado en su casa) y Zayn estaba muy ocupado hablando con todo el mundo así que Harry ubicó a Liam y a Niall que estaban muy acaramelados, pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre era así, ya ni siquiera le dolía.  
Todavía no había señales de Louis y a Harry no le alivió tanto como pensó que lo haría.

Ya iba por el tercer vaso de cerveza cuando lo vio entrar y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, porque estaba tan bonito… a pesar de que ya no era el chico que le sacaba unos centímetros, ni tampoco usaba ya esos pantalones de colores con los ridículos tirantes que a Harry tanto le gustaban. Y en su mente Harry rogaba que no viniera con ellos, porque si ya el solo hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que él lo ponía nervioso, no se imaginaba lo que sería tenerlo al lado de Liam y Niall que ahora tendrían la excusa de que Harry no estaba solo para pegarse aún más. Pero sus rezos fueron en vano y Harry lo sabía de antemano porque ¿a dónde más iría? Liam era su mejor amigo.  
Así que se acercó a ellos sonriente, como si el hecho de estar con Harry no lo perturbara ni un poquito “Hola chicos” saludó y ahora que estaba al lado de Louis, Harry veía la diferencia de estatura que era más de la que él había creído y al parecer a Louis también le sorprendió porque cuando tuvo oportunidad le preguntó “¿En qué momento te has vuelto monstruosamente alto, Harold?” Y Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Cómo se supone que sabría él eso? Y luego de un rato empezó a sentirse realmente mal, porque estaba un poco ebrio había dicho, pero la verdadera razón era que tenía a delante a Liam y a Niall besándose como si no existiera el mañana, y tener a Louis a su lado realmente no era la cosa más cómoda que le había pasado, así que se excusó “a hacer una llamada afuera” pero cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta que daba al jardín siguió de largo, entrando al pasillito donde estaba el cuarto de Zayn, y entró ahí, rogando que no haya ninguna parejita besuqueándose.  
Por suerte el sitio estaba vacío y Harry no dudó ni un segundo en tirarse a la cama, rodó hasta ponerse boca abajo y quería gritar, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó allí con un nudo en el pecho, ¿Por qué había vuelto Louis?  
Y luego de un rato escuchó que abrían la puerta, y estaba seguro de que ahora si era una parejita así que sin levantar la cabeza gritó “¡Este sitio ya está tomado!” Y hubo un momento de silencio, así que pensó que volvía a estar solo en la habitación, incluso escuchó como la puerta se cerraba “Soy yo, Harry” y Harry se quedó congelado un momento pero luego se alzó y miró a Louis que estaba parado cerca de la cama “Te vi venir aquí” le dijo “¿Y que necesitas?” a Harry realmente no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir. “Hablar” dijo acercándose aún más y tomando asiento en la punta de la cama sin que Harry siquiera le diera permiso “No puedes seguir huyendo de mi todo el tiempo, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de eso? ¿O que no me di cuenta de que no aparecías por ningún lado de la ciudad?” y a Harry realmente le molestaba lo que estaba oyendo “Discúlpame por no querer cruzarme con mi ex novio” acusó Harry “O sea que es cierto…” y ahora Harry estaba bastante enojado y quizás el alcohol fuese un impulsor porque antes de llegar a la fase ‘felicidad’ de ebriedad, Harry siempre estaba un poco molesto con todo “Si, Louis, es cierto, no quería verte. Me dejaste ¿recuerdas?” y la cara de Louis se volvió triste “Harry…” “Vete Louis, por favor. Quiero estar solo” rogó "No iré a ningún lado” “¿Por qué no? Si estás acostumbrado a hacerlo” “Basta Harold, me estás lastimando” y Harry, quien seguía acostado hasta el momento, se incorporó sentándose con las pierna cruzadas en la cama y miró fijamente a Louis “Tú me lastimaste más que cualquier persona Louis, me dejaste, de un día para el otro, sin darme una explicación razonable, simplemente terminaste conmigo para poder follarte a otras personas y huiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad” La voz de Harry se quebró y se odió por eso, no era momento de mariconadas “No fue así” “Claro que sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo como me dijiste que conoceríamos a otras personas, que lo nuestro ya no iba a durar a la distancia y no te importó un pepino lo que yo sentía” y ahora a Harry le estaba costando aguantar las lágrimas “Lo hice por ti Harry ¿es que no lo has notado nunca?” dijo Louis y Harry pudo distinguir también, que bajo la luz tenue, que sus ojos estaban brillantes “Oh por favor Louis, ¿acaso existe una frase más cliché?” “Harry tú tenías 16 años ¿pretendías que te obligara a permanecer conmigo? Eras un chiquillo y yo recordaba lo que era tener tu edad, las… necesidades que tiene el cuerpo cuando tienes 16 años, y tú estabas tan unido a mí, que no quería robarte tu adolescencia, no quería Harry…” Louis se secaba los ojos porque las lágrimas lo habían traicionado primero “Tu… tu-¿Cómo puedes decir que me obligarías a estar contigo… yo te amaba Louis, te amaba como a nadie y te hubiera esperado, que no te quepa duda de eso” Y Louis no decía nada, simplemente seguía frotando sus ojos luchando con el llanto que no quería cesar “Además el ultimo tiempo eras tan distante, tan frio… ya no me querías” Louis dejó de frotarse los ojos para mirar ahora fijamente a Harry con sus ojos rojos “No te atrevas a decir que no te quería Harry, nunca he amado como te he amado a ti, pero era imposible romper contigo si no me hacía creer a mí mismo que ya había terminado todo, intentaba despegarme de ti, intentaba realmente que me molesten tus cosas, pero nunca lo conseguí así que solo mantenía distancia, para que fuese más fácil para ambos a la hora de decir adiós. Nunca quise terminar contigo, Harry, nunca” y ahora Harry también lloraba pero ni siquiera conseguía fuerzas para secarse las lágrimas “Perdóname Hazz” rogó Louis y se acercó aún más a donde él estaba, y alargó su mano para secarle las lágrimas a pesar de que Harry se había movido hacia atrás al principio, pero ahora su mano le había alcanzado y Harry no pudo contener el escalofrío porque aunque habían pasado siete años, su tacto seguía sintiéndose igual que siempre, porque era la mano de Louis “Perdóname…” seguía susurrando y entonces Harry también alzó una mano que temblaba y secó las lágrimas de Louis, y en un momento la mano de Harry rozó los labios de Louis que estaban húmedos y esta vez ambos se estremecieron, Louis tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía un ángel y su cara era tan pequeña bajo la mano grande de Harry.  
En algún momento Louis había abierto los ojos y ahora se estaban mirando fijamente, con la mano de Harry aún en la mejilla de Louis, y se estaban acercando, casi sin querer, como si una fuerza magnética quisiera juntarlos.  
Pero la puerta se abrió de repente y ahora si era una pareja, riéndose a carcajada limpia, y muy ebria como para saber que interrumpían algo.  
Y ya el clima se había disuelto totalmente, así que sin casi pensarlo Harry saltó de la cama “Debo irme” y se fue, sin mirar atrás, más confundido de lo que había estado nunca.

 

Harry despertó de la siesta con hambre, así que bajó las escaleras con la esperanza de que su mamá hubiera hecho algo rico para la merienda, ya que era domingo.  
Pero mientras se acercaba a la cocina escuchó voces y entonces cuando entró vio a su mamá hablando muy contenta con Louis a su lado, tomando el té. Harry no llegaba a comprender nada.  
“¿Hola?” Dijo y Louis y su madre se voltearon a verlo “¡Harry! Hasta que te has levantado, Louis lleva aquí como una hora y media esperando que te despiertes” y Harry frunció el ceño “Hola Hazz” dijo Louis con una sonrisa “Uh-Hola”.

Louis y su madre siempre se habían llevado bien, es más, Anne amaba a Louis como si fuera su propio hijo así que con su visita había sido más que feliz.  
Y ahora Louis y Harry estaban subiendo las escaleras, Harry llevaba chocolate caliente y atrás iba Louis con los pastelitos que había preparado Anne.  
Entraron al cuarto de Harry y este no tardó ni un segundo en dejar las tazas y agarrar un pastelito para estrellarlo contra su boca, cuando estaba nervioso comía. “Esto está casi diferente a lo que recordaba” Dijo Louis y ¿Qué esperaba? Ahora tenía 22 años (Cuando Harry se graduara de la universidad iría a vivir solo) “¿Qué estás haciendo en casa, Louis?” Preguntó Harry porque era lo que había querido preguntar desde que lo vio “¿No es obvio? Vine a visitarte, y de paso a tu madre también” “Nos vimos ayer” Louis sonrió como si estuviese esperando que Harry dijera eso “Lo sé, pero me quedé con ganas de decirte algo” “Oh… bien, dilo entonces” y Louis dio un paso más adelante, tomó a Harry por la remera sin previo aviso, se puso en puntitas y lo acercó a su boca.  
Harry abrió grande los ojos por un momento, pero de repente todo era cálido, porque estaba en los labios de Louis, en sus labios, y sabía a hogar y a momentos felices, sabía a todo lo que Harry recordaba, aunque ahora él tenía que agacharse para poder conectarse con Louis. Y de repente las lenguas se encontraron, y el hoyo que tenía Harry en su pecho se llenó, ese hoyo que ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaba allí, porque se había acostumbrado a sentirlo. Y se encontraban caminando hacia atrás, y chocaron con la cama, cayendo en ella sin casi separar sus labios, y ahora que estaban en la cama Louis besaba el cuello de Harry mientas Harry se estremecía, las remeras se fueron, ahora sus pechos se tocaban sintiendo la calidez del otro y Louis volvía a besar el cuello de Harry, su clavícula, y seguía bajando por el pecho de este, hasta que se encontró con sus pezones que también besó y lamió para luego seguir descendiendo hasta su cadera, sobre el elástico del pantalón de Harry, luego besaba en esa V que se le formaba y a Louis tanto le gustaba y ahora jugaba con el elástico del pantalón hasta que este desapareció también junto con sus boxers y el pene de Harry apuntaba a Louis, Harry creyó oír algo como “es más grande de lo que recordaba” y luego sintió la mano de Louis en él haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente y también sintió su lengua, que trazaba dibujos lentamente sobre la polla de Harry y la lamía como si fuera un helado mientras Harry gruñía debajo de él, y entonces Louis empezó a chupar cambiando constantemente el ritmo y haciendo que Harry se desesperara hasta que de repente estaban sus labios otra vez juntos y Harry se las arregló para darse vuelta y que Louis quede bajo suyo, desde arriba parecía aún más pequeño de lo que era. Empezaron a frotarse juntos y el pene húmedo de Harry lubricaba el de Louis cuando se tocaban directamente, Louis gemía bajito en el oído de Harry “tómame Harry” le rogó y Harry lo miró a los ojos, viendo deseo en ellos, Harry realmente no se lo esperaba porque nunca había sido él el que lo hiciera, siempre Louis era el que lo tomaba. Pero no se iba a negar, por supuesto que no, siempre fue uno de sus más grandes deseos, así que estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de noche y tomó el lubricante que había en un cajón, junto con un preservativo. Y cuando terminó de lubricar y se posicionó en Louis, él rogó “Despacio Hazz, que nunca he dejado que nadie más lo haga” y a Harry se le erizó la piel, y empezó a empujar despacito mientras Louis gemía, por dolor suponía Harry, así que mientras entraba lo empezó a masturbar con una mano y ahora Louis gemía más, hasta que Harry encontró el punto y la boca de Louis se abrió en una perfecta “O” “Es allí, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Harry en su oído, consciente de que en realidad sí era ese el punto, pero quería que Louis se lo dijera “S-Si” y Harry empezó a envestir lentamente, con suavidad… con amor y luego un poco más rápido, cuando ambos estaban cerca, y más aún un poco más rápido y las uñas de Louis se enterraban en la espalda de Harry hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y Harry se desplomó sobre Louis.

Louis estaba acariciando perezosamente la cabeza de Harry y todo era perfecto, “¿Eso era lo que me tenías que decir?” Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa perezosa “No” Respondió Louis “Quiero decirte que te amo, Harry Styles, y nunca dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo, no había un maldito día en el que no pensara en ti, en que no me imaginara que estabas haciendo… Te extrañé tanto… y sé que sonará egoísta y horrible pero siempre rogaba que no conocieras a nadie que te haga olvidarme…” y los ojos de Harry se humedecieron porque parecía como si Louis estuviera describiendo lo que él sentía “Yo también te amo, Louis Tomlinson, por siempre y para siempre”

 

Fin


End file.
